


Never Have Sex In A Car

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angel Castiel, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Celestial Orgasms, Challenge Response, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Destiel Forever Fic Challenge, First Time, Hand Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had no idea Cas- or angels, in general- could be attracted to someone like this. But then again, this angel was full of surprises. One night, when Dean realizes just how attracted Cas is to him, he has no choice but to pull over... and discover how bad an idea it was to do this in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have Sex In A Car

The low hum of the Impala's engine was the only soundtrack as Dean and Cas rode down the lonely street. It was late at night, and Sam was back at the bunker, doing research like he always does.

"Alright, we got everything?" Dean asked, looking over to the shotgun seat where the angel was sitting, rifling through the bag.

"Yes, I believe so... we have beer, Sam's extensive list of vegetables, and of course, the pie. Dean, you should really adopt Sam's eating habits. You're not getting any younger-"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked incredulously, "I'm friggin' 30!"

"Still, it doesn't hurt to live well. Speaking of which... how are you, Dean?"

Dean frowned, keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"Uh... fine, thanks?"

"No, I mean- are you getting enough sleep? How are you feeling?"

Dean shrugged, looking out the window. "Alright, I guess. Don't sleep any less than I normally do, which is a bonus... other than that, I'm okay, a little sexually starved, but I guess we haven't had much time for that lately."

Dean thought he heard the angel's breath hitch a little when he had mentioned his sex life... where was he going with this? He held his frown, turning to him. "Why're you askin', anyway?"

"I care about you," Cas replied, fiddling with a button on his trench coat. That's when Dean knew something was up... angels don't 'fiddle' with shit.

"Cas, what the hell's up, man?"

He could have easily answered that question for himself when his eyes flickered down to where Cas was uncomfortably adjusting himself in his seat.

"Oh," was all Dean said, biting down on his lip. He looked back to the road, and Cas cleared his throat, filling the awkward silence.

"Um... I don't... I don't know how that happened, it just... did." Cas said, licking his lips and staring down at his crotch.

"Yeah, well, it does that sometimes," Dean chuckled, though his grip on the wheel had since tightened to the point of white knuckling it. They drove a little farther, and out of the corner of his eye, Dean could still see Cas squirming around.

"Dean, it's not going away," Cas sighed, and the level of frustration in his voice was actually endearing. Dean smirked, and opened his mouth.

"Well, just wait 'til we get back to the bunker. I'll tell Sam you need a little 'me' time, he won't question, and, uh... just go rub one out in the shower or something."

Cas gave him a blank stare, and Dean clenched his jaw. "You... you have, ya know... jazzed yourself up before, right? You know, adjusted the antenna, polished your own sword...?"

Dean's euphemisms were only confusing Cas more, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Man, how do you do it?" he asked, "Or... not do it, anyway?"

"Angels are impervious to sexual stimulation, Dean... at least that's what I thought until now," Cas said, wincing a little.

"Well, what... triggered it?" Dean asked, for lack of a better word.

Cas looked up at Dean, and he didn't even have to answer to know just what did.

In no time, the angel's lips were slick from how his tongue was running over them, and his eyes were blown wide with lust, still darting nervously away from Dean.

Dean swallowed down his dry throat, and pulled the Impala over by the side of the dark road. There was nobody out there but them.

"Dean, why have we-" Cas started, but Dean just silenced him with a finger to his lips, replacing that finger with his own lips seconds later. Cas' eyes were wider than saucers, but Dean couldn't see because his own eyes were closed in bliss.

"Dean," Cas muttered, his voice still rough, but when Dean kissed up his neck, his voice became softer, more needy. "Dean..."

Dean broke away, feeling his dick twitch in his pants, straining to get free. He realized he would probably crash the car if he tried to keep driving in his present situation, so he motioned with his head to the backseat.

Cas gulped, and got out, Dean following suit and opening the back door.

Cas got in, and Dean could see the visible bulge in the angel's black dress pants. Dean desperately wanted to wrap his mouth around that, make Cas feel like he never had before.They shut the doors, and Dean tried to crawl up on the seat with Cas, losing his grip a few times.

"Dammit," Dean cursed under his breath. Damn backseats had to be so small...

He tried to get overtop of Cas, but the space was confining; he tumbled down and fell over top of him, one leg on the seat and one leg off.

Cas couldn't help the smile that spread on his face, but Dean was downright pissed as he tried to squeeze in between the front seats and back.

"Dean," Cas giggled, and Dean sighed, giving in to the laughter.

"I can't... fit," Dean grinned, and Cas laughed along with him. "It's so awkward... there's like... no room," he snorted. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, and continued to let little giggles out, hugging his feet to Dean's ass. From an outside view, they must've looked pretty dumb- which only made it funnier. Just then, Dean finally slid into the right position, and his hand reached to Cas' almost out-of-control erection.

Cas' face turned from laughter to pleasured as he began to buck up into his hand.

"Oh, fuck, Cas," Dean muttered, feeling the ridge of Cas' cock against his hand. It was huge; Jimmy was really, really well endowed.

Cas moaned again, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Here, unzip me," Dean mumbled, and Cas reached forward, making quick work of Dean's jeans zipper. Dean was a little less graceful in taking Cas out of his pants, partly because he was shaking and partly because he couldn't believe this was happening, in the back of his car. When Dean finally wrapped his warm, calloused hand around Cas' erect cock, the angel let out a mewling cry, quickly clapping his hands over his mouth.

"It's alright," Dean smiled, pulling his hands away gently, "You can make all the noise you want, we're alone out here."

Cas blushed furiously. "An angel is never truly alone..." he explained sheepishly, "if we get too... 'worked up', as you may refer to it, our celestial voices carry, essentially."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "So, when you moan my name, it's practically exhibitionism?" Cas gave another blank stare.

"I don't know what that is. But it is certainly not private."

"No," Dean grinned wickedly, "But it does show those winged dicks up there who you belong to." He started mouthing kisses along Cas' neck, and in between groans, Cas panted in genuine curiosity, "Is this what sexual intercourse is about, Dean? To claim one another?"

Dean pulled away, breathing heavily as well.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, sort of, but it's mainly about... I don't know... love. Passion. Sharing your bodies with one another." Cas nodded.

"Well, we aren't sharing much yet, to be quite honest. Let's do it already," the angel prompted, and Dean chuckled. He always loved how blunt Cas was.

"Damn straight," Dean smiled, hooking his thumbs into Cas' waistband and pulling his pants down. He then shimmied his boxers off too, using what little arm room they had in the back seat to toss them away.

"This damn trench coat is too big," Dean huffed, sounding like a grumpy old man, "You have sex with Castiel, you have sex with the trench coat. It's a god damn package deal..."

"I can get rid of it, if you'd like... for now, at least," Cas said, and Dean stared at him.

"Do it!" Cas concentrated hard, and a few seconds later, Dean found the trench coat gone, back to the motel they were staying at no doubt.

"Well, Sam's gonna have a friggin' field day," Dean laughed, "the scare of his life." He smirked, and went back to kissing Cas. Soon, the angel underneath him was fully undressed, and Dean was unbearably overdressed. He tried to wriggle out of his jeans, and managed to kick them off, stubbing his toe on the door handle.

"SHIT! Dammit... agh..." he muttered.

"Would you like me to heal you, De-"

"Dammit, Cas, no! Let's keep going before my friggin' balls turn blue."

He managed to peel his shirt up and over his head, and they were both naked before long.

Cas was thrusting upward against Dean's hand so desperately now that Dean was worried Cas would come without even being properly jerked off. If this was his first time, then it was a present possibility, but Dean was determined to get him off the right way.

"Cas, quit rutting, you'll come too quick," Dean murmured against his skin, and the angel whined.

"Dean... I'm so... so hard," he moaned, and jesus fucking christ, Dean felt his balls clench up when he heard that talk coming out of Cas' mouth.

"Yeah, you are hard, baby," Dean reciprocated, "Real hard, I can feel it..."

"Dean," Cas moaned again, eyes closing as his head tilted back to press against the window, "Please... touch my," he swallowed, "Touch my cock."

Dean let out a little whimper. Cas and dirty talk= total premature ejaculation, so he had to hold it together as he lowered himself down onto Cas again.

"Cas, oh-" Dean whispered, taking both their manhoods in hand and starting to pump them together.

Cas bit down on his lip, rushing blood to fill those pale, chapped lips. Dean had to look down to fight the heat in his stomach from watching those lips.

"Dean... you're so big," Cas gasped, and Dean cried out softly, thrusting upward into his hand.

Cas reached down hesitantly with wide eyes, and began to touch Dean as well, reaching behind to stroke at his heavy balls. Dean shut his eyes, letting a slew of curses out into his neck. Cas breathed out shakily as they kept going.

"Cas, I'm gonna try somethin', okay?" Dean asked, and Cas nodded hazily. "Anything, Dean, just make me- ohh, make me come!"

Dean frowned, nostrils flaring. How the hell did Cas know such dirty words? Geez... for an angel who'd never even masturbated before, he was a filthy son of a bitch.

"Okay... hold still... this may feel a little weird at first, but I'm just gonna put my fingers... here."

Dean traced his fingertips around Cas' hole, and Cas' eyes shot open. "Dean-" he warned, then his whole entire body trembled, making the car tremble with him.

Dean looked around in a slight bout of fear, and suddenly, Cas' big, beautiful black wings extended in the car, taking up all the extra space they didn't have.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dean shouted, unable to contain himself, 'cause he remembered when Cas had first shown his wings that night in the barn, but up close and personal like this, it was both scary and damn arousing. He tried to contain his laughter.

"U-Um..." Cas stuttered, "I couldn't help it... they extend when my body feels... powerful sensation." Dean licked his lips, eyes running over the gorgeous feathers. Then the hilarity of the situation hit them once again. Dean was having sex with an angel in the backseat of Baby, and his wings were cramping them.

"This is unreal," Dean said. Cas looked at him nervously.

"I can attempt to put them away again if they're bothersome-"

"NO! I mean... no, no, don't you dare put them away." Cas nodded, smiling now, and he laughed a little. Dean smiled, and reached to card a hand through them.

As soon as Dean began touching them, Cas trembled again, though this time a softer shake. "Oh, that's so good," he mumbled, "Please..."

"You got any sweet spots in here?" Dean grinned, feeling and prodding around. Cas' mouth opened, but no sound came out. Then Dean ran his fingertips along the bone and pressed gently into the centre behind his back, and Cas arched up, every light and sound and electric function in the car blasting on at the same time then fizzing out just as quickly.

Dean jumped, then smiled slyly. "Yahtzee."

He continued to massage that one spot with his left hand, and soon moved from there up to his mouth, where he licked his finger and got it wet, then back to Cas' pink, clenching rim, where he slowly pushed the finger in, inserting it deep. Cas was hot, and tight, and oh, Dean wanted to be buried in that heat yesterday, but now was not the time. There was hardly comfortable room in the car for a hand job, even the prospect of penetrative was laughable.

"Dean," Cas suddenly said, eyes darting and wings fluttering.

"What?" Dean slurred, jerking them faster now, together in long, hard twists, and Cas began to thrust into his hand again.

"Dean, don't stop, I'm going to..." Cas moaned, fucking himself back on Dean's finger, and Dean decided to add a second.

Just as he added the next digit, Cas' dick gave a sharp twitch, and Cas was coming all over their chests, Dean jacking him through it as the angel came apart beneath him.

"Fuck, Dean," Cas whimpered.

It was the hottest thing Dean had ever heard, Cas swearing, and seconds later, Dean came with a groan as well, their come mixing together with their sweat all over themselves. Dean lazily kept jacking them together until he was sure both their cocks were completely spent, limp between them. Cas exhaled, pupils returning to their normal blue shine, and Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit... sex was hard enough... clean up's gonna be a bitch back here," Dean groaned, and Cas smiled, leaning forward to kiss Dean. When he pulled away, they were all clean, no sticky mess left or anything.

Dean grinned. "There are three things I like about you being an angel. First, the fact that any angel tuned in right now just heard you scream my name over angel radio. Second, your wings are god damn spectacular. And third... we can screw to our hearts' content and it'll still be safe to take a black-light to Baby."

"Can?" Cas asked, quirking his head and looking somewhat excited, "That's present tense. You mean, we can do this again?"

"Fuck yeah," Dean grinned, "It's a Sammy free zone, too."

Cas smiled, sitting up again. "A fair point. Speaking of Sam... we'd better get back. He'll be wondering where we are." Dean checked the time.

God, yeah! Did they really go at it for half an hour?? Dean always assumed Cas would come in the first five minutes... guess angels have good stamina.

Not that... he had ever been thinking about that before tonight, of course...

Heh.

"So... how was your first big 'O'?" Dean smirked, looking over at Cas as they got back into the front seats.

"It was better than I thought it would be," Cas said in his previously monotone voice, and Dean hesitated at the wheel, unsure of whether to take that as a compliment or not, finally settling with simply putting the car in drive and taking them back home.

Five minutes later, Dean got a text from Sam.

"Dean... Cas' trench coat just appeared on the coffee table in here... you have something to do with this, don't you?"

Dean grinned, tossing his phone into the cramped, frustrating, romantically nostalgic back seat where Cas finally lost his virginity, and turned the music up.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dean and Cas try sexin’ it up in the backseat of the Impala for the first time …but find it so awkward with not much room to manoeuvre. When Cas’s wings spring free it only adds to it all & they start laughing. Funny, joyous sexin’.


End file.
